


【暗表】直至淡梦终结

by zcar_s



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Non-human Atem, Parallel Universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 架空暗表，瞎写
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【暗表】直至淡梦终结

**Author's Note:**

> 架空暗表，瞎写

武藤游戏从楼梯上探出头来，环视了一圈昏暗的店内。在确定能够听到爷爷在楼下房间内发出响亮的鼾声之后，他蹑手蹑脚地从楼梯上溜下来，轻轻推开了门，来到了空无一人的街道上。 

这是他最喜欢的时刻。白天的燥热已经平息，人们正在睡梦之中，也只有在这时他才能够闻到空气里那一丝咸味，听见浪潮轰鸣的声音。一盏一盏路灯靠墙亮着，游戏向前跑去，经过垂满爬山虎的墙壁，再经过三个路口，便是这座小镇所挨着的大海。这里并不繁华，每天的生活都近乎千篇一律，人们在小镇出生、长大、老去，最终死亡，和世界上的大多数地方一样。游戏猜想自己的一生大概也会如此度过，偶尔在失眠的晚上，从家里溜出来看海——或许是他所做过的最叛逆的事情了。

游戏沿着斜坡上的石阶走下去，踩上柔软的沙滩。一刻不停的海浪声包围了他，现在是退潮时间，天气晴朗，月亮在海面上闪耀着破碎的辉光。游戏慢慢地继续向下走，直到海水在他的脚边退去，他蹲下身来，拨弄着潮湿的沙砾，希冀着能够找到什么有趣的东西，好让他能带回家，放在专门收藏零碎物件的盒子里，或许还能让他的朋友们都看看。

他很快挖出了一个海螺，体积并不大，在纺锤形的中部，有几根微微凸出的骨突。游戏打量着它身上的花纹，觉得如果洗干净的话，应该会是个不错的装饰品。他将海螺举起来看了看，又小心翼翼地将它贴在耳边：杏子曾经说过，可以从海螺里听见大海另一端的声音。但是他努力地辨认了好一会儿，也没有发现特别的响声。

“你在干什么？”一个声音从背后传来。

“啊！”游戏吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地回过头，海螺掉在了沙滩上。不知道什么时候，他的身后多了个陌生人，正疑惑地看着他。对方穿着一身明显不属于这里的衣服——仔细观察的话，那类似于某种白色环绕式短裙——小腿、手腕周围佩戴着繁复的金属饰品，最显眼的是额上横纹路的头饰。他有一双酒红色的眼睛，使得不管什么表情都显得肃穆、认真。游戏呆呆地抬头望着，从小到大，他从未见过这样的人。“我、我在听这里面的声音。”他结结巴巴地回答道。

“是吗？”对方若有所思地摸着下巴点点头，在游戏身边蹲下来，捡起海螺，认真地放在耳边，“原来还有这样的功能啊。”

“那、那个，”沉默了一会儿后，虽然不太好意思，游戏还是鼓起勇气问道：“请问……你是谁？”

对方好像愣住了，微微张口，随后垂下眼。“抱歉，我不知道。”他听起来微微困扰着，“我来自遥远的地方。但是，关于来到这里的方式，我自己也仍然不清楚。我的记忆只有从醒来、到遇见你的短短一段时间。”陌生人偏过头来望着游戏，将手上捧着的海螺递给他。

真是个怪人。游戏被他身上那股若隐若现的神秘吸引了，出于某种无法解释的亲切感，几乎是一瞬间，他便决定要和对方交上朋友。“啊，我叫武藤游戏，”他自我介绍，“这里是童实野镇。”游戏顿了顿；他本来想要结束，但总觉得和若要和别人拉近关系，只说这么点话似乎不太够，于是他兴致勃勃地继续：“我住在那条路上的64号，爷爷开了一家玩具店，有镇上最受欢迎的卡牌游戏！”

那人很感兴趣般地点点头，这让游戏的表达欲得到了很大满足。“我们俩长得很像呢，”他睁大眼睛微笑着说，“简直就像另一个我一样。虽然还是有些小小的差别……”话一出口，他又意识到了不当之处，担心这位新认识的朋友会因此产生不悦。

“你这么一说的话，似乎的确是这样。我之前没有注意到。”红色的眼睛抬了起来，第一次地，游戏和他对视：对方的目光里没有任何芥蒂，只有一片庄重的平静，这种平静使得游戏感觉到自己正被全心全意地关注着。“我可以称你为伙伴（aibo）吗？”游戏听到“另一个自己”这样问。

他又如何能拒绝呢？“当然可以！”游戏回答，站起身来，感受着海风吹拂他的面庞：认识这样一个人的兴奋冲淡了浓重的睡意。他是不一样的，有个细小的声音在他耳边说，和城之内、本田、貘良、杏子，他曾经认识的所有人都不一样。

另一个游戏和他一起遥望着海面。“很晚了，”他轻轻地说，“伙伴，到睡觉的时间了。如果感到困倦的话，就早些回家吧。”

游戏连忙摇头，急匆匆地说：“我不困！……能够认识你，实在是太高兴了……”

对方的目光一直没有离开他。“我也这么觉得，”另一个游戏也朝他微笑，说。

这个奇妙的夜晚过后，游戏去海滩的频率大大增加了，所幸现在是假期时间，因此就算早上赖会儿床也没什么影响。黑色的大海逐渐成为他最期待的场景之一，在深蓝色的天空下面，他与从遥远地方来的灵魂一天一天熟悉起来。游戏并不介意对方缺失了记忆的事情，他单纯地为多了个朋友而感到高兴——不，或许不该称他为简单的“朋友”。一首从异国他乡飘来的歌谣，本身的存在便是故事。

他们最常做的事情，便是拿着游戏从家里带来的望远镜，眺望天空与海水之间那一条模糊的分界线。在夜晚，那道边界通常看不清楚，但一旦有轮渡经过，船舱里亮起的灯火便会洒下来，将水面染成大片和缓的桔红色。据他们观察，路过这片海域的航线已能称得上密集，即使是凌晨的海上也会有船只行驶：其中大部分是货轮，它们全身黝黑，只有船头和船尾闪着一星半点的光芒；少数时候，会是高高的客轮，照亮水与天间的区别。游戏和另一个灵魂共用望远镜，各自占据半边镜筒，这样他们会看见几乎相同的景象。

挨在一起的时候，游戏能够感受到对方的温度。也许是因为海上吹来的风太大了， 他总是觉得对方的皮肤很凉，却并非冰冷。凑得近了，他便听见和缓的呼吸声在耳边起伏，连同涨退的潮水一道落进夜色深处和随后的梦境里。有时他们会冒些险，趟过浅滩，在嶙峋的礁石上攀爬。虽然总是由他来提出，游戏实际上并不擅长运动，但另一个灵魂总会在恰当的时候回过头来，握住他的手，让游戏可以平稳地跨越石头之间的空隙。海边的温度向来舒适，就算只是肩并肩地坐着，什么也不做，对他来说也是一种享受。他们使用诞生于缄默之中的、一致的语言，这种语言不能被诉诸口头，外人无法听见，仅仅通过两个人的心灵传递。

夏天很快地过去了。学校开始上课，他和熟悉的朋友们重新聚在了一起，但游戏仍旧觉得这个暑假似乎太短了点。升上高年级，老师总在课堂上若有若无地提几句毕业考、大学的事，让学生们加紧规划之后的日子。本田打算去职业技术学校读几年，之后继承他父亲的工厂；杏子要到美国读艺术学院，练习舞蹈和歌剧；貘良的目标是东京大学的历史系；城之内倒是坦诚地说他还没想好自己要做什么。游戏一直希望学计算机，他是个恋旧的人，到现在还坚持着小时候想要成为游戏开发者的梦想，可一想到今后可能要长时间离开这座小镇，他便又产生犹豫。除却对爷爷的担忧外，游戏不得不承认自己存在私心——他无法抛下那个夜夜于风中与他相会的灵魂。

可这是迟早要作出的选择，时间不给人逃避的机会。游戏的脑海里时不时地有一个小小的声音，纠结地自言自语：究竟该怎么办呢？这个烦恼总在纠缠着他，赶也赶不走，游戏已经努力控制情绪，却还是忍不住在某天夜里发出一声叹息。那时他们正坐在礁石上，天气入秋，温度骤降，但另一个灵魂却仍然是一幅清凉的打扮，露着手臂，让激起的海水拍打在光裸的小腿上。

听到游戏的声音，对方回过头来。“怎么了，伙伴？”他问，“你最近似乎心情不好。”

游戏垂下眼睛，看着黑暗的水面。他深呼吸了几次，想赶跑最后的犹豫，但没能奏效。另一个灵魂将手放在他的肩头，沉默地陪伴着他。“没关系的。如果难受的话，不用逼自己。”游戏仿佛听见对方这么安慰道；可是实际上没有人说话，唯独海浪轻轻地响着。

“我……我不知道。”过了一会儿，游戏开口说，“我不想离开这里。”这话没头没尾，但他明白对方一定能懂。 

“这是我们无法避免的事情，”另一个灵魂思考了一下，答道，“只有用眼睛传达感情的人才会对分离感到恐慌。真正用心和灵魂去爱的话，是不会害怕离别的。[1]”

他总是理性地看待问题，这既是优点也是缺点。游戏有些难过，他感到喉咙处猛地一阻，声音变得哽咽起来：“就算今后再也不能相见，也没有关系吗？”

“对不起，伙伴。”对方低声说，“我不是那么想的。我只是觉得，如果先做好准备，到告别时不至于太过伤心。”

“别说这种话！”游戏猛地直起身来，瞪大眼睛看着另一个灵魂，“我们不会分开的……不管在什么时候，都不能这么说！”

他们看着对方，在明亮的月光里，泪水从游戏的脸庞滑落下来，落到两人交叠的手背上。“我害怕忘记你，”在安静了好一会儿后，他最终伤心地承认，“我甚至并不在意之后能否相见，但最可怕的事情是世上不再有人知晓你。我愿意付出所有代价……让我记住。让我记住另一个我的存在吧。”

另一个游戏直起身来，伸手抱住了他。“我答应你。永远不说再见，”年轻的、忘却了一切的灵魂庄重地说，“……再见亦即离别，离别亦即忘却。[2]我们会永远存在于对方心里。”

他们紧紧地拥抱着。游戏将头埋在他的肩膀上，眼泪渗透进白色的亚麻布中。

他们再也没有讨论过这个话题。秋天来临，接着是冬天、春天，紫藤花开放，鱼类洄游，随后夏天又一次到来了。游戏照常准备学业，定下的几所目标大学都离这座小镇有千万里之遥。武藤双六很支持他的决定；他从不干涉孙子的生活，包括发现游戏在夜晚会偷偷溜出去时，也只是叮嘱了几句，让他自己注意安全。

所有事情都井井有条地运转着，包括他们的见面。游戏几乎巨细无遗地将每天发生的事情都说给另一个灵魂听，完全分享自己的生活。上学路上，有时他会想象对方走在身旁的样子；若是他们一同生活该多好啊，那样便不会有如此之多错过的时间和生命了。

毕业考并非令人印象深刻的事件，游戏依稀记得太阳强烈，热到蝉都不再鸣叫。考完试后他收拾好东西，和朋友们告别，一个人走出校门，沿着每天都走过的路回家。店内昏暗阴凉，双六在柜台后打盹，游戏游魂般飘上楼去，刚倒进被子里就闭上眼，黑沉的梦一直持续到他醒来，万籁俱寂，一轮纤细的月亮挂在天窗边缘。他坐起身来，穿好鞋，轻轻地下楼去，那一墙浓绿的爬山虎依旧茂密，路灯时不时地闪几下，邻居家的猫在黑暗中轻捷地从围墙跳进院子里。武藤游戏走向大海。

隔着很远，他就看见了那人的身影。另一个灵魂一直望着海上，游戏又走了几步，他便好像有心灵感应般回过头来，朝游戏打招呼。他们熟练地爬上礁石，找到每次坐着的地方。明月高悬，游戏小心打量着对方的侧脸，两人默默地相互挨着，夜幕的远端，一颗浅蓝色的星星发出耀眼的亮光。

“你看，伙伴。”另一个灵魂先说话了，他伸手指向远星，它的下方绵延着低矮的黑色海平面。“它好像是第一次出现呢。”

“是啊，”游戏顺着他的话说，“为什么会在那儿……”

“古代人将星星作为指示时令的工具。神庙里有专门负责观测天象的祭司，根据他们的记录，当天狼星和太阳共同升至天空最顶上的时候，河流便要泛滥，地里的麦子可以茁壮生长。在规律的天文轮回下，季节被划分出来，随后是历法的建立；司掌恒星的十日神将永久庇护这片土地。”他如同在念诵咒语般，音调中带着奇妙的韵律感，仿佛来自遥远的国度。

游戏认真地听着。“另一个我是从哪里知道这些知识的？”他平静地问，似乎完全不期待会听到怎样的回答。

深红色的眼睛注视着他。“不过是脑子里模糊的片段罢了。”对方说，“某些东西慢慢地出现了……但还不完全。”

“你一定能找回记忆的，”游戏柔和、坚定地说，“这是我最真诚的愿望。”

另一个灵魂安抚地拍拍游戏的手背，小心地起身，遥望波涛汹涌的海。游戏跟着他的目光看过去，今夜天气很好，晴朗的夜空下什么也没有。但他却说：“伙伴，船开过来了。”

无论游戏如何瞪大眼睛，他的视野里都丝毫没有船只的踪影。对方低下头，风吹起他额边金色的刘海。“在每个夜晚，太阳神都会乘坐小舟渡过冥界之河上的十二道门，接着开始新的一天，而船夫会在灯塔的指引下寻找前行的方向，摆渡神明和死者。”

“你说的灯塔在哪里呢，另一个我？”游戏仍然忍不住问。

“伙伴，它在海的另外一端……从这里，用肉眼是看不见的。但我知道那座灯塔就在城市边缘，进出港口的船都仰赖它的照明。已经有一艘小舟从那里出发，朝此处驶来。在港口停泊几时后，它便会返航。”

“可是——”他顿住。游戏很快明白，他们眼中所能看见的东西已经不一样了。摆在面前的不再是海面与天空，而是生和死的差异。“你是从那里来的吗？”他慢慢地说。

“也许如此。”另一个灵魂说，“我不能够再做过多的停留……我得回到海那边的国度去了。”

此前模糊的预感终于得到了验证。他犹豫了一下，握住了对方的手，感到热量正在向另一双手流去。游戏希望自己微薄的体温能够多少温暖他，让他在路程中不至于太过艰难。

“不要害怕，伙伴。”对方说，你遇见了我，我也遇见了你。这是一件值得高兴的事情。如果我是你的话，是不会流泪的。”

被他这么一说，游戏才注意到自己的脸上已经满是泪水。 “我真是太多愁善感啦，”他自嘲般地说，“尤其是碰上和另一个我有关的事情。”不过今后不会了——他本想这么讲，但是一想到之前的约定，他便知道当他们再次相遇的时候，自己是一定会再哭的。另一个灵魂露出了少见的微笑。在他背后，月亮从天穹上沉落，等到她完全消失于海平面之下时，他大概也已经在千百里之外了吧。

“祝你旅途顺利……另一个我！”游戏说，“等到你想起了自己的名字之后，要记得告诉我啊。”

“当然。”另一个灵魂颔首。在似乎永远不会停歇的风中，他凑过来，在游戏的额上落下一吻。这比任何神明的馈赠和君王的礼物都更加珍贵；天要亮了。

炙热的太阳暴晒着大地，游戏擦着汗从吉普车上下来，顺手扶了一把摇摇欲坠的貘良。横陈在他们眼前的是大片荒漠，热风扬起黄沙，空气由于高温而扭曲，呼吸也因此灼烫着喉咙。他叹了口气，又开始隐隐地有些后悔自己来到这里的决定。 

毕业考后他去东京读大学，修信息工程专业，和貘良的学校隔两条街，两人时常相聚，但课业繁重，都忙得焦头烂额。大三暑假，貘良为了毕业论文要飞往非洲，临走前原定的旅伴突然变卦更换了课题，便邀游戏和他同行，权当一次公费旅游。恰巧游戏打算做的项目里也包含大量历史文化内容，正苦于创意瓶颈期，与貘良一拍即合，只来得及和实习公司的老板请假，就立刻收拾行李登上了飞机。

貘良今天要去的地方是王家陵墓群，据传是几千年前，在此建立辉煌文明的家族所留下的遗迹。陵墓群位于一条狭长的山谷内，无数柱廊、祭殿依山而建，他们从一片阴影走向另一片阴影，在被风化的石灰岩上，还有斑驳的古老痕迹留存。貘良凑上去仔细观察，游戏对解读壁画和古文字一窍不通，在旁边打量建筑群的大致构造，一边听着向导的讲解。

“……不死鸟贝努，”向导指着一块浅浮雕朝游戏解释，“传说它从太阳神神殿的一棵圣树上燃烧的火焰中自我创造，也有人认为它诞生于冥界之神的心脏中。在飞越原始之水努恩之后，它所发出的鸣叫使世界开始产生新的事物。它通常被认为是创造和复兴的标志，也是引领前往冥界的向导。有一些法老会将它的图案刻在自己陵墓的墙上，不仅确保死后灵魂能够去往正确的归宿，也是在夸耀生前的功绩。”

游戏望着墙上长喙的灰色鸟儿，在它身体中央，有一团已经褪色的红颜料，一半被阳光照亮，散发出与千年前没有差别的光彩，那是只有太阳神最宠爱的孩子才能得到的奖励。  
“这座墓——又是属于哪位法老的呢？”游戏问。

“三千年前的旧王朝时期，国家内部政权分裂，民间流传法老王已经被黑暗的力量控制了心神。”向导详细说明这段历史，“在谣言的驱使下，奴隶和平民开始暴动，在镇压暴动的过程中，当时的王死于一场流行疾病，他年轻的独生子被迫登基。与此同时，从西亚方向入侵的异族人声称法老征伐过度，人民处于无止境的战乱之中。异族人的首领被称为盗贼王，他潜入前代王墓，将木乃伊盗了出来，登上王城，在新法老的面前挑战他的权威。”

“史籍上没有记载他的反应，盗贼王也并没有被抓捕处死，而是在之后一场荒野里的战斗中被法老消灭。实际上，直到现在，学者也无法根据流传下来的史料深入了解这位法老：关于他的记载太过稀少，几乎让人觉得是刻意为之。但是，他结束了长久的内乱，驱逐了异邦人，平定全境，重新恢复和从前相同的繁荣经济，人民尊敬地以太阳神之一的名讳称呼他。新王朝时期也从他的统治开始，一直维持了七百多年。”

貘良已经走远，游戏本应赶快追上去，但他只是迫切地追问道：“他有没有名字？”

向导点点头。在风经过的连廊下面，游戏倾身向前，听见向导用当地的语言说：“其名为亚图姆。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：“只有用眼睛相爱的人才会分开……对于那些用心和灵魂相爱的人来说，这个世界没有离别。”——鲁米  
> [2]：“永远不说再见，只因再见亦即离别，离别亦即忘却。”——《彼得潘》


End file.
